To Find Thee
by BitterSweet124
Summary: 7 years after the Hueco Mundo Arc   pairings crack/or canon however u please.   enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Ive decided to start this story again since there were a bunch of mistakes and a lack of well plot. i hope you guys enjoy_

* * *

><p><em>~What will life bring today if not more pain and sorrow?<em> ~

A tall stoic man was rearranging his desk for the third time in the same month. The head of the Kuchiki manor was acting a bit frantic lately. After losing his adopted sister to a certain subordinate of his, Byakuya couldn't keep still anymore. He had to be doing different things in order to prevent thinking of his lonely life. And today, after 5 years of making any social contact with the world of the living, he would return to see all of the 13 gotei court guards and the once ryoka that interfered with Seretei's peace five years ago.

'_Why must I go to Kurosaki's wedding?' he pondered._

Outside of the squad 6 building, was Renji sneaking into his taicho's office to surprise him. As he shunpo'd over to Byakuya's desk, he was halted.

"What do you want Renji?" Byakuya asked.

"Sorry Kuchiki-Taicho, I just..uhm…wanted to startle you that was all." Renji answered a bit worried of what Byakuya would to unleash on him.

"Just because you have gained the right to be my brother in law, you have no authority to feel so comfortable around me with such confidence. I am still your boss and you are still my subordinate. I don't know what a noble could see in you?"

"I apologize Taicho. Speaking of which, Rukia said that we'll be heading out to the world of the living in 25 minutes, so be ready!" Renji said as he walked towards the entrance of Byakuya's office, "Oh and make sure to look presentable" he said with a monotonic voice as he stopped at the door.

"Don't worry Abarai, I always do." he said with no expression.

"Let's see what the women in earth think about that!" Renji grinned and left as soon as possible before facing the consequences.

'_Why must that delinquent mock my relationship status...Isshin what are you thinking letting that boy get married at such a young age. Inoue, I hope you have thought about the situation as well.' He thought as he glided across his office to the door to exit._

* * *

><p>"Orihime…ORIHIME!"<p>

"..Oh, Hi Tatsuki-chan, What's up?" Orihime asked somewhat dazed.

"AH Orihime, your life, long dream is about to come true and you're still day dreaming. What am I gonna do with that thick skull of yours?" Tatsuki retaliated .

"Aww Tatsuki-chan, you've never had a problem with my imagination before, what's the matter?" Orihime asked a bit confused on why she would ask such a question.

"The matter Orihime, is that you are about to be wed in 2 hours to prince charming and you still don't have your dress on!" the tom-boy exclaimed!

Silence…That face that Orihime always puts on when she's sad or mad wasn't even attempted.

'_Was this really a hard decision?' _Tatsuki wondered.

Tatsuki went over to Orihime's side on the couch and pulled her arm around her to embrace her. She cooed and rocked her into a steady rhythm.

"Hime…look, I'm not going to lie to you and say everything is going to be alright, because to tell you the truth I know not one thing about love. All I know is to listen to your heart and that Ichigo is a good man and he'll take good care of you. Orihime I know he's deeply in love with you as well and you'll be happy with him. Now get your daydreaming butt up and go get changed." Tatsuki said as she ran towards her wedding dress.

"Shouldn't you be picking Jun up from the airport Tatsuki-chan?"Orihime said giggling.

"But if I do, who's gonna take care of you, I just can't leave-"

"Don't worry, Rukia and Rangiku will be here any minute…and besides, your sister hasn't been in Karakura for 7 years now, don't you think she'll get lost with all of the modifications we've conducted?" Orihime ended with a smirk.

"Fine I'll leave but don't do anything stupid while I'm gone k? I'll be right back." she said as she left for the door.

"Tatsuki…"

"Hmmm" she stopped in her tracks.

"Arigato." She left smiling.

* * *

><p>My sister Jun was coming back after getting her masters in forensics in the states. It's been seven years since I last saw her in person and I'm not as excited as I thought I would be the day she left. I guess the lack of communication or interest with us made me despise her antics. In seven years she made contact with us only 2 months ago. Not even when my mother died, did she come to visit or call to give out her condolences. My father is blinded by love to not notice how she wants nothing to do with us her family. But just for my father's sake will I go and pick her up from the airport and be her escort around Karakura.<p>

"Over here Jun!" I screamed as I saw her. Wow she had grown so much, she is beautiful. Dark chocolate wavy hair the length up to her waist. She was wearing a white floral skirt with a hot pink top and some gold gladiator shoes that went up to her ankle. Well one thing for sure she picked up in USA was style and it seems to that she brought a man along with her.

"Oh my god! Tatsuki you have grown so much, wow you even have boobs now, and you look like a woman." My sister said.

"Mhmm" a grunt was heard.

"Oh Tatsuki this is my fiancé, Alexander Betancourt. Alex this is my little sister Tatsuki." Jun introduced.

The guy was really handsome to begin with, white American, tall, slender, wide jaw, ash blonde hair, and teal colored eyes. There was this aura about him that I was not fond of though. Even with his good looks, I don't know what my sister would see in him to be so in love with him.

"We must hurry Tatsuki, you said the wedding would start at 3 and it's already 2:00. You don't want to be late to your best friend's wedding now do you?"

Guess she had a point…

* * *

><p>"Byakuya it's been a long time since I've seen you, I thought you would be dead in that vast mansion of yours."<p>

"Well unlike you Shunsui, I move around my house long enough to stay fit and healthy."

"Chill out Byakuya-kun, jeje excited for the wedding?" interrupted Ukitake.

"No, I'm just going for the sake of my sister."

"Where's the spirit? You might find someone interesting out there Bya-kun." The lazy captain suggested with a smile.

"As if I were to stoop to low as to merely acknowledge the presence of a human as my wife."

"Shell head, no need to be mean there's a lot of pretty girls in the real world, right mummy?"Yachiru said as she bounced onto Byakuya's back.

"Yes dear now why don't you get off of uncle Byakuya's back and give us a few examples." Unohana said smiling.

"Uhm well there's Ichigo's girl, big boobs, and the boy looking one, and there's shorts girl, Karin chan, and Yuzu " Yachiru smiled.

"Very good dear here's your candy, now go play with Alithea, mommy has some teasing to do!" and with that Yachiru gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran off to go play with the feline beauty.

"It's amazing how she looks to be a teen already and yet she behaves as a six year old, how can you put up with it Retsu?" asked her former lover.

"Well it's not as bad as it looks Jushiro, she knows what she's doing, but she has fun with it. And it's kind of hard to say no to her cause she was brought up with Kenny which spoils her to death." Retsu said smiling like never before.

"I seriously never thought you and Zaraki would end up getting together? Just comes to show huh Byakuya-kun?" Shunsui added.

BYakuya just kept quiet.

"Don't give them any attention; they're only teasing you Hun." Unohana said smiling.

"Unohana taicho, where is Kenpachi, and is it safe to leave Yachiru with that accident?"Byakuya asked.

"You mustn't speak like that; Alithea is a beautiful, unique, nice young girl. It surprises me how much she's grown over 5 years; I guess it comes from her father." Ukitake said.

"Wow that Alithea sure is a beauty, really beautiful, I think she might be even prettier than your sister eh Byakuya-kun? Shunsui injected.

"Don't compare her to my nee-san. So Kenpachi?" Byakuya tried to change the subject before he got very upset.

"Oh he's sharpening his katana. He really thinks Ichigo is willing to fight him on his wedding day jeje. I told him if he even lifted a finger that I'll hurt him but he keeps on going. I don't know if I'm encouraging him or making it better, since he's a masochist and all." Unohana answered.

"No worries Retsu, he'll be fine-", Ukitake was interrupted by the yelling of Commander Yamamoto.

"THE SEMPAI GATES WILL BE OPENED IN 10 MINUTES!"

"_Where are those two idiots?"_Soi Fong asked herself as she looked over two kids playing around.

* * *

><p><em>How can she be doing this? It's so unthought-of. Does she even know what she's up against? How can…<em>

KNOCK, KNOCK

Silence

"ULQUIORRA FAGGOT, OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!...Aww come on, stop being an emo…"

He opened the door and since Grimmjow was adding force it caused Grimmjow to fall straight on his face.

"Uff…aw that's going to leave a mark, hey man, you alright?" Grimmjow stated as he cleaned up.

Closing the door, Ulquiorra went back to stand next to his dining table, extending his hand to help his best friend from his idiotic fall.

"As if you don't know the answer to that already. I just cannot believe it. I thought after everything, returning from ash,turning into a shinigami, committing myself to venture for her, to acquire the occupation of fukutaicho of the second squad of Seretei and that woman still falls for that hot head over me… I guess you can say I feel disturbed, unenthusiastic, upset."

Grimmjow was just speechless.

"What a fucking dumbass…Doesn't mean you have to give up. I mean it's obvious you care about her a lot. These feelings just aren't uncalled for. Don't give up. Believe me, I know how you feel. When I first laid my eyes on Soi Fong, I was intrigued cause she was so petite but such a fucking badass! I heard in a few weeks after our first meeting that well she had really 'strong' feelings for that black betch! Now that didn't stop me from claiming her to be my lovely wife and having Alithea together. Now don't give up, go after her, that's why the real world invented DIVORCES you IDIOT!" Grimmjow gave his attempt of helpful advice.

"Grimmjow…you know I think taicho has changed you a lot, and I kind of thank her for it." Ulquiorra admitted.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's go before she kicks our asses when we come back."

* * *

><p>Read and review please :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"You ready son? I'll pick the guys up for you. If you need more time…."

"No dad, it's… God stop trying to hit me, I know all of your moves; you won't beat me anytime soon." Ichigo said.

"Alright (starts crying) oh Masaki you'd be so proud of your son to marry such a beauty!"

"Agh DAD, I'll be right back, I'm going to go get the guys." Ichigo left for the gang.

_Flashback_

_I was holding her hand and we had just finished eating one of her tremendous dinners? God, how could I not recognize her before, she's so beautiful. I love her, all of her. In my eyes there is no one closer to a goddess than she is…to me she is the exact definition of flawless and perfection._

"Ichigo-kun, what are you thinking about?"_ she said as she pulled her hand away from mine._

_**This is it.**_

_I got on one knee and kissed her hand._

"What are you doing Ichigo-kun?"

_**Here I go…**_

"Orihime, I love you, and I know you love me, I want you for myself and I want to grow old with you…even if it's for a million centuries. I know I will never get tired of you," _I opened up the box, "_Will you marry me, my love?"

_Silence…. She's just crying._

_Ah shit, she's gonna kill me. I should have never asked. Damn, I always knew it was an act. She really never loved me; she just thought I was hot…._

_Then she kissed me, passionately. We broke apart._

"That's all I've ever asked for!"_ then she smiled and we hugged for what seemed an eternity._

_**Me too Orihime, me too…**_

"Urahara, OPEN UP!"

"Welcome groom. What are you doing here?" said the cheerful storeowner.

"Uhm, wasn't I suppose to show you guys the way?"

"We know the way Kurosaki." said a very unhappy noble.

"Byakuya…Well can I at least pick up my grooms men and Orihime's bridesmaids."

"Agh finally, Renji let's go!" Said an abusive wife.

"Alright everyone here? Cool let's go…"

"Wait Rangiku, Grimmjow's not with us." said Ichigo.

"GRIMMJOW!" hollered the well- endowed woman.

"Agh I'm on my way." Returned Grimmjow.

"What? Whose side are you on?" Asked a soul deprived Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra, you know you're my best friend. But sadly this faggot is my friend too. And he asked me to be a groomsman. And I said yes. Wanted to try it out, looks like fun. Look we'll meet there and you call me. I'll try to get you alone with boob lady."

"Don't call her that!"

"Aw come on, Yachiru got to me! I'm leaving see you later."

"So what are you two doing after the wedding?"

"Well Alex wants to stay for a while. Right honey?"

"Yeah _**something**_ has gotten my interest and I tend to see it fit."

_What a weirdo…._ "So Jun, you thinking of paying dad a visit?"

"Of course…"

"Jun?"

"I mean I don't know."

_What the fuck? Agh, he's such a psycho!_ "Well here we are, oh the other bridesmaids and groomsmen are here as well. I gotta go, If you need anything, call me!" Tatsuki said as she sped away from the parked vehicle into the hotel.

As they waited in the car, Alex started to laugh with a maniacal accent. Jun was worried of the words that were to come out of his mouth.

"Jun she's an exceptional human. She has a lot of potential, so much riatsu in her. No wonder you made me promise not to kill her."

"Alex, please!" Alex shut her up by placing his hand over her petite mouth.

"What a beauty she is as well. You should be intimidated; I might end up falling in love with her instead of you."

"But Alex dear, I thought you loved me." Jun struggled out of his hold to speak.

Alexander let go of Jun and sat back on his seat. "Relax Jun, I'm only kidding but she would make an exceptional addition to our plan."

"Alex, I don't want that life for her. Why do you think I left my family in the first place?"

"No matter what you think, we commence the plan tonight…on her. No questions or I won't hesitate to kill you. Understand?"

"Yes my love." Jun said with resentment.

"Excellent."

"Orihime!"

"Rangiku, Rukia, You're here! You made it."

"Of course we'd make it silly. It wouldn't be a party without me!"

"Agh get over your self Rangiku." Tatsuki said rushing into the room.

"Tatsuki, ah well its nice to see a woman with intelligence." Smirked the noble.

"Rukia-chan I am right next to you."

"And your point?" was Rukia's comeback.

"Girls, there's no need to get into an argument please you know how much I detest fighting." Orihime tried to calm the girls down.

"Fine, fine hime-chan we'll stop. So ready for the sex?"

"Rangiku-san?"

"Awww come on I know she's been thinking about it for so longz." Rangiku said.

All this talk made Orihime blush a beat red.

"Girls stop! At this rate she might blow up." Rukia said.

"Girls to tell you the truth…I can't wait for the sex!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" All the girls started laughing. Knocks on the door made the girls stop their fits of giggles. Who might that be the girls wondered.

"GOD DAMMIT WHAT TOOK YOU FOREVER THE WEDDING IS GOING TO START IN A FEW! YOU DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!" yelled the blue-haired male.

"Grimmjow we could not leave as soon as you guys left. There were some issues." Ulquiorra said remembering the events that happened earlier involving a certain Kenpachi and noble.

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK NOW FOLLOW ME WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!"

"I do not see why Kurosaki sees you as a friend if you are disloyal to him by leading me to his soon to be wife's room." Stated Ulquiorra as he followed the panther.

"Oh shut the fuck up I feel bad as it is. You deserve a chance too that's the only reason why I'm doing this. Now make it quick the wedding starts in 30 minutes and hey good luck you fucking emo." Grimmjow grinned as he walked back to the lobby of the building.

'Well here I go.' He whispered as he began to knock on the door.

_**Silence…**_

"Weird, I'll check it out Orihime." Tatsuki walked towards the door. She opened the door to reveal a very pale dark haired slender man.

"Ulquiorra? What are you doing here." Tatsuki whispered surprised of his arrival.

"I need to see her, " he demanded not knowing who this woman in front of him was.

"I don't think that's the best idea-" Tatsuki was interrupted by the noise of Orihime standing up from her seat.

"Ladies," Orihime said looking away from the door knowing just who was behind that door. "Please leave. Let him in Tatsuki. It's ok."

The girls just shuffled out of the room giving long anticipated looks at the man.

"Tatsuki, its fine. You can close the door. I'll be fine." Orihime assured her maid of honor.

Once she closed the door, the girls stood over each other holding up random glass cups and eavesdropping into the room.

"What are you ladies doing?"

"Oh sweetie, we're just uhm…"

"Hey Renji we're eavesdropping!" Rangiku said.

"Rangiku, shut up!" Tatsuki screamed.

"Eavesdropping on what?"

"Renji it's nothing bad so don't worry just get the groom ready jeje…." Rukia stuttered.

"Rukia, I've known you for to long. Something's going on and you don't want to tell me." Renji analyzed.

"ULQUIORRA'S HERE!" exclaimed Rangiku.

"Rangiku, God woman, shut up!" Tatsuki screamed once again.

"Ulquiorra's here? I know that. What so special about that?"

"Renji, he's paid Orihime a visit." Rukia answered.

"Oh…"

_**Everyone was silent.**_

The door closed.

There was silence. Ulquiorra just stared at Orihime's back. She just kept looking up outside the window at the bright sun.

"What is it you are here for, Mr. Schiffer?"

"Woman, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

"I suppose…is that all?" Orihime asked with caution. Ulquiorra shuffled to the front of Orihime. So they could see eye to eye.

"Woman …are you sure about this? I mean are you sure you feel the same way about him that he does for you?" He asked as he caressed her cheek. She was getting warm and red from his touch.

_Ugh what's wrong with me? I don't love him, I love Ichigo!_

"Yes… I do love him Ulquiorra, I really dooo….", she was silenced by his dark lips making contact with her ever so soft, plumped ones. The kiss lingered longer than it should have, but knowing what she was doing, she couldn't stop. It's as if she's longed for this kiss forever! Then he broke them apart.

"I will always love you Orihime." Ulquiorra stated then gave her head a kiss and left with out saying another word. There was silence, then tears…rushing down her face.

"AGH THAT IDIOT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. The girls came running in, but found that Orihime had disappeared.

"…I knew he shouldn't have come."

"Tatsuki, what are you saying?" asked Rukia with intense curiosity.

"What should we do! Orihime is nowhere to be found and she's getting married in less than half an hour!" Rangiku exclaimed.

"We need to tell Ichigo what happened Rukia, he has the right to know!" Renji shouted.

"But honey, that would break Ichigo's heart we can't just let him-" Rukia was interrupted by Tatsuki's aggressiveness.

"NO ONE WILL TELL ICHIGO OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED! SWEAR THAT NOONE WILL TELL ICHIGO OF WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Everyone nodded with agreement.

"Good now lets go find Orihime. Renji go back to Ichigo and act as if nothing happened. We'll have Orihime ready for the wedding!" Tatsuki demanded.

_~Was it a mistake to see you again? ~_


End file.
